Irona Clay
Irona Clay was a rebel who served for no one. She was raised together with her sister Sora Clay, they were very poor and had sometimes did not even have food. One day when the war begun did both their mother and father die. They survived alone in mountains and caves. Young Life A long time living under Separatist hands they lost their patients, they began to search for rebels. They found a little squad some of them were good fighters some weren't. The most know in the squad was Storm, Wolf, Steppa, Rax and also Mirror. Storm was pronounce to leader, Wolf was the best pilot, Steppa and Rax was siblings both very good fighters and Mirror a true soldier. Irona learned them to use Bow and so did Sora, they got later help from The Republic. Fighting For Home Purple Squad came and of course ARC-8448 as leader. Irona was very open for their help while Sora was very observant, she couldn't trust them because when they got attacked first time they got no help. Irona and the rebels helped The Purple's til an end and they both teams worked together. When the rebels hope where as small as it could be did another group of rebels came. Blixx, Carlos and Perry did join the squad of Rebels. After a long war together did many clones die, Fives was one of them. When the Rebels was undercover did only Irona, Sora, Blixx, Wolf, Steppa, Rax and Storm be alive, All the clones needed to leave because the Republic had decided that, but Costin Jr and Echo stayed in secret while all other clones went back. Battle Two started when the Droid army attacked them, Steppa and Rax was jumping up on big Eagles and flew same time shooting droids with Bow. After awhile did Steppa and Rax get shot down. Sadly Steppa was falling much worse then Rax and was hanging on a cliff, Rax tried to reach but couldn't. She let go of his hand and she fell. Rax started to fight for her now and became much more angry. Irona was then hearing that Sora was calling for everyone to meet up in the mountains, and everyone did. When they talked did Costin Jr see a big ship named Ulta-7, very dangerous with ray-shield. Storm jumped but got electric chocked by the magnet field and died immediately. Now it was decide that Sora should be the leader but she didn't really understand the responsible. The mountains got shot by the Ultra-7 so the whole mountain fell apart. Costin Jr and Echo saved Sora and Wolf but both Rax and Blixx died when they fell from the highs. Irona was hanging on a tread, near death but also in safety. Wolf and Sora was sent out on the battlefield under that time should Costin Jr and Echo help Irona but it was changed. Wolf got shot and he fell. Irona started to lose her grip and Sora reached for her hand, she was near to lift her up but then the whole mountain started to shake then she lost the grip on Irona and she fell with the quote: " Save Trapicus!" Then she died. When every rebel was dead did all civil people started to attack the Separatist and after a long process did Trapicus become free, thanks to Irona and the rest of the Rebels and including some Clones. Irona was one brave woman who'd do anything to see her planet free.